


He's Safe

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Loving A Racer [6]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brian is a mother, Daddy Dominic, Dom is particularly a dad, Gay, Jesse is the little baby, Johnny Tran is the unapproved boyfriend, M/M, Momma Brian, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jesse been seeing someone and Brian's worried.





	

Title: He's Safe

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Fast and Furious

Series: none

Pairings: Johnny/Jesse, and Dom/Brian

Characters: Johnny Tran, Jesse, Brian O'Conner, and Dominic Toretto.

Summary: Jesse been seeing someone and Brian's worried.

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"He's hiding something. I can just feel it." Brian muttered quietly.

Dom raised his eyebrow, watching as Brian stood in front of the window naked as the day he was born. The blond didn't care he was too busy focused on Jesse who was leaning around one of the crew's cars.

* * *

Lately the little mechanic has been disappearing more and coming back with random unexplainable scratches, marks. Right now he had matching handprints decorated across his hips and hickies on the back of his neck to down underneath his shirt.

It worries the mess out of Brian because whenever he tried to ask about it Jesse would wiggle his way out. 

Brian wasn't gonna stop until he got to the truth even if he had to try Jesse down and threaten his with spinach.

* * *

"Let it go Bri. Come back to bed." Dom ordered only to be ignored.

"Aren't you in the least bit worried? He could be getting abused for all we know." Brian argued.

Dom didn't say anyhting until Brian grew tired of the silence and turned to face him. "Dom!" Brian snapped.

Usually the blond would let his family make they're own choices but Jesse was the youngest and he needed someone to look out for him more than the others.

"No one's stupid enough to put they're hands on Jesse. Beside Jesse isn't letting anyone but they're hands on him unless he likes it. The boy's an grown man. He can handle himself and if he can't we got him. Anyway he already told me who's been taking all his time."

"Who?" Brian asked ignoring the first part.

Dom didn't say anything earning a throwing pair of boxers at his face until he sighed and craved in.

"Tran." Dom answered evenly.

Brian O'Conner turned around to quickly to stare at Dom with an worried face. "Johnny Tran. The same man who ordered an hit out on him. Dominic Toretto."

"Don't give me that. I don't ask for details all I need to know it that he makes Jesse happy. That's all that matter to me." Dom stated.

He didn't like Tran, and he doubt that he ever would but; the man makes Jesse happy and that made him happy.

Brian snorted but didn't open the discussion anymore.

* * *

"Jesse get your butt over here! Why didn't you tell me your dating Tran? Are you crazy? Why didn't you tell? I thought you trusted me? Excuse!" Brian ranted off.

Dom rolled his eyes but didn't speak up slipping his coffee. He ignored Jesse's pleading eyes, he didn't want to face the wra the Brian either so Jesse was stuck.

 


End file.
